Dr. Doom vs Superman
Season 1 Episode 3 of Big banger 2.0 Death Battles. Who is the stronger titan of power? Marvel vs DC. Intro Wiz: Marvel and DC have made plenty of characters, but these two are some of their most overpowered. Boom: Dr. Doom the Lord of Latveria. Wiz: And Superman the Man of Steel. Boom: It's time to see who'd win Superman Wiz: Superman was once a baby known as Kal-El, who was sent off his about to explode planet Krypton. Boom: Wiz I think everyone knows Superman's backstory, let's just get on to his powers. Wiz: OK. Superman's main power is his super strength and speed, being able to move faster than a speeding bullet, be more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Boom: He also has some other abilities like his Heat Vision, which are basically eye lasers. Wiz: He also can freeze people with his Ice Breath and knock people backwards with his powerful inhales and exhales. His most famous power is the ability to fly, in fact, he can fly pretty dang fast. Boom: Another thing to mention is that he can become more powerful if he enters the sun and charges himself up. He was a hippie before it was cool. Wiz: Superman has done many amazing things, like surviving two planets crushing him, being able to lift the Earth, punching Braniac so hard his past selves felt it, and even beat Darkseid's god form with a shriek. Boom: However, he is famously weak against Kryptonite, and is also weak against Magic. Superman: This looks like a job for Superman! Dr. Doom Wiz: Dr. Doom was once a student in a university alongside his soon to be enemy Reed Richards. Doom wanted to see his mother in hell, so he tried to make a machine. Reed showed him there were flaws, but Doom didn't listen and tried it out. Boom: However, instead of going to hell, he got a gigantic scar on his face. Wait, what? In real life, that would've killed someone. Stupid writers. Wiz: Now ashamed of himself, Doom quit the university and ran to the mountains, where he met a group of monks who gave him an armored suit. A few days later, Doom eventually took over Latveria and became the new ruler. Boom: Despite looking like a poor man's Iron Man, he has a lot of abilities up his doctor sleeve. He has magic blasts which are strong enough to hurt even the toughest of superheroes. He also has electricity and flight thanks to his jet boosters. Wiz: He also can summon Doombots, which are basically robot duplicates of Doom. He also can teleport and turn invisible. He can also create force fields to protect himself. Boom: But his most epic move is the Foot Dive, where he literally dives at his enemy. And it's awesome. Doom also has a lot of intelligence, being able to hack into alien technology and outsmart even the smartest of people. Wiz: Doom has done plenty of things, like surviving hits from Galactus, getting blasted by the Infinity Gauntlet, and has one shotted a lion. However, he is very arrogant, and has been beaten by people like Luke Cage or Squirrel Girl. Doom: Bow before Doom! Battle Superman is flying near Latveria, which makes Doom angry. Doom: Doom doesn't like visitors. I shall destroy him. Dr. Doom flies out of his castle towards Superman, who flies in front of him. Superman then gets into a fighting pose and so does Doom. Fight! Doom and Superman throw some punches at each other, but Superman gains the upper hand and begins smashing Doom around before throwing him into a wall. Doom teleports away from the wall and near Superman and begins shooting magic blasts at Superman, who flies past them and shoots his lasers, but Doom avoids it. Doom then flies towards Superman and punches him a few times before Foot Diving him into the ground. Doom does three more Foot Dives, before grabbing Superman and shocking him with his electricity. Doom: Bah, you are nothing but a weakling! Superman: I'm just getting started buddy. Superman then uppercuts Doom a few feet away, which sends Doom flying into a tower. Doom quickly jumps off the tower and shoots some electricity, but Superman dodges and punches Doom a few more times. Superman then throws the hardest punch he could muster, but Doom summoned a Force Field to block. Superman throws more punches at the Force Field, which doesn't do anything. Doom continues to chuckle, when Superman gets an idea and grabs the force field, lifting Doom in the air and throwing him into multiple buildings, breaking the force field. Superman then flies in at full speed and kill Doom, only for it to be a Doombot. The real Doom then comes out of nowhere and zaps Superman with a Magic blast, knocking Superman down. Superman: But, but, I killed you! Doom: Hah, that was just a Doombot! Now you die! The real Doom then tries to kill Superman, but Superman dodges another magic blast and headbutts Dr. Doom, sending him a few feet back. Dr. Doom summons more Doombots at Superman, who destroys them with his Lasers, then freezes Dr. Doom with his Freeze Breath. Superman then grabs Doom's icicle and punts it into the sun, where Doom burns to death. Ko! Result Boom: About time he lost! I was getting sick of him winning constantly! Wiz: This battle was our closest battle so far, with neither one having a clear advantage. However, we gave Superman the win for multiple reasons. First of all, Doom's greatest feats required prep, which isn't allowed in Death Battle. Superman has done way better feats than Doom has, like destroying Darkseid's omnipresent form. Boom: Superman was also way faster, being able to tag people like Professor Zoom. Doom has never done this, at his best he can keep up with people like Iron Man or Thor, who are way slower than Professor Zoom. Wiz: Also, nothing Doom had could kill him, since Superman has survived hits from god-like beings. Doom also has been beaten by people like Luke Cage and Spider-Man, so he wouldn't last long against Superman's power. Boom: Looks like Victor was Dr. Doomed from the start. Wiz: The winner is Superman. Advantages and Disadvantages Superman: +Stronger +Faster +More durable +More experience +Better feats Dr. Doom: +Smarter +Has taken on people similar to Superman +Had more abilities Next time: Near a bar, two fat dads stare each other down, one being Homer Simpson and the other being Peter Griffin. Category:Big banger 2.0 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017